sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon
| image = Scooby-Doo and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon cover.jpg | caption = DVD cover featuring The Undertaker, Scooby-Doo, and Shaggy Rogers on the foreground | director = Tim Divar | producer = Brandon Vietti Alan Burnett (co-producer) | writer = Ernie Altbacker | story = Matt Wayne | starring = Frank Welker Grey Griffin Matthew Lillard Kate Micucci Michael Cole Diego Fernando El Torito Goldust Kofi Kingston Lana The Miz Paige Dusty Rhodes Rusev Sheamus Cody Rhodes Triple H Vince McMahon The Undertaker Stephanie McMahon | music = Alexandre Desplat | based on = | cinematography = | editing = Keef Bartkus | distributor = Warner Home Video | studio = Warner Bros. Animation WWE Studios | released = |2016|7|26|Digital|ref2= }} | runtime = 81 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon' (also known as 'Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery 2') is a 2016 direct-to-DVD animated comedy mystery racing film, and the twenty-seventh entry in the direct-to-video series of Scooby-Doo films. It is a co-production between Warner Bros. Animation and WWE Studios. The film is a direct sequel to ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. It premiered at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 23, 2016, followed by a digital release on July 26, 2016. It was released on DVD on August 8, 2016 in the United Kingdom. The film was also released on both DVD and Blu-Ray on August 9, 2016 in the United States by Warner Home Video. Plot After helping WWE solve the mystery of the ghost bear in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, the Mystery Inc. gang is seen at WWE's latest venture, The Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge, an off-road racecar race for WWE superstars, with a big cash prize. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are there working at a food truck. Many WWE superstars are in the race, including WWE chairman Mr. McMahon's own daughter Stephanie McMahon and her husband Triple H. Scooby and Shaggy are excited to hear that The Undertaker is going to be in the race. Suddenly a demon racer named Inferno appears in a big race to sabotage the race, Mr. McMahon hires Mystery Inc. to solve the mystery. Mr. McMahon wants Stephanie to pull out of the race, but she refuses. After learning they both have wealthy dads, Daphne becomes friends with Stephanie, making Velma feel very left out. The Undertaker is disappointed that his partner, Dusty Rhodes was injured in the race and recruits Shaggy and Scooby to be his new partners under their names "Skinny Man" and "Dead Meat", to which they reluctantly agree to. However, since Undertaker's car was also destroyed in Inferno's attack, Fred modifies Shaggy and Scooby's food truck so they and Undertaker can race that car instead and nicknames it "The Scoobinator". During the first race, Inferno attacks the racers again and Velma, Daphne and Fred notice that Mr. McMahon is nowhere to be seen. That night Scooby and Shaggy are chased by Inferno only to be saved by The Miz. The following morning, Inferno attacks again and Scooby, Shaggy and The Undertaker almost drown when The Scoobinator lands in water. Luckily, the trio is able to escape. That night, Daphne tells Velma even though she enjoyed hanging out with Stephanie, Velma will always be her best friend. The following day, Fred modifies the Mystery Machine so Scooby, Shaggy and Undertaker can race it in the final race. This time he, Daphne and Velma join the three of them in the car. Sure enough, Inferno attacks once more and goes after the gang. However, the other WWE stars in the race gang up on Inferno and attack his car with theirs. After an action filled showdown, Inferno is defeated and unmasked to be Triple H. He and Stephanie used the costume to win the race. Stephanie mostly masterminded the plan because she was mad at her father for not letting her get in the race. Mr. McMahon apologizes saying he only wanted her safe, but still allows the police to take Stephanie and Triple H to jail. With Stephanie and Triple H disqualified, Scooby, Shaggy, and The Undertaker win the cash prize by default, which they share with Dusty. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *The Undertaker as Himself *Triple H as Himself *Stephanie McMahon as Herself *Goldust as Himself *Sheamus as Himself *Stardust as Himself *Dusty Rhodes as Himself *The Miz as Himself *Paige as Herself *Diego as Himself *El Torito as Himself *Fernando as Himself *Lana as Herself *Rusev as Himself *Michael Cole as Himself *Kofi Kingston as Himself *Vince McMahon as Himself *Eric Bauza as Big Earl *Steve Blum as Inferno *Phil Morris as Walter Qualls Production On September 15, 2014, WWE and Warner Bros. announced a direct sequel to WrestleMania Mystery to be released in 2016. In February 2016, it was announced it will be named Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon. Hulk Hogan was billed to be prominently featured. However, on July 23, 2015, WWE terminated their contract with Hogan due to his racist comments, leaving speculation as to his appearance in the film. This film also marks the final film for Dusty Rhodes who already did voicework prior to his death a year before the film's release. It is the third co-production between Warner Bros. Animation and WWE Studios after Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery and The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! Follow-up film * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown was released on February 14, 2017. References External links * *Twitter post Category:2016 direct-to-video films Category:2016 animated films Category:2016 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s sports films Category:Auto racing films Category:American films Category:American television films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Professional wrestling direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:WWE Studios films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:WrestleMania Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat